Sexy Time
by PixieQueen1223
Summary: Johns and Toombs were together in the marines. When they run into each other sparks fly once again, the only problem is that Toombs is with someone else, and that person is Richard B. Riddick. There is only one solution; they're going to share for the night... But what happens when someone wants more? Slash and Threesome! Don't like, Don't read!


Okay, so this was co-authored with Casey 'Flame' Wolfe, without her this story never would have gotten done or uploaded, therefore this is totally dedicated to her. If everyone is nice, then maybe she'll even make me do a sequel.

I don't own anything and all flames will be ignored!

...

Johns was getting ready to walk into a bar for a quick drink, figuring to pass the time before his next transport left. He stopped when a familiar face flashed in the crowd. He was older now, but he had the same wild brown hair and deep blue-grey eyes, though he had more muscle now, and a set of mutton-chops. Still, there was no mistaking it. "Toombs," he spoke quietly, hand falling away from the door.

He tracked the man as he walked through the open-air market. Toombs glanced at things on occasion, but mainly he looked around the area. 'Watching for someone' Johns realized. The blonde was walking over to greet him, when the other man clearly spotted what he'd been looking for. His smile lit up his face in a way that made Johns' insides do a small flip in memory. It wasn't *him* he was smiling like that for now.

The man that approached was a tall mass of muscle, and seemed even larger against Toombs' person- and the brunette was no slouch. Toombs let himself be wrapped into a crushing embrace, and then the other man dipped his head to steal a kiss. Johns' lip curled, and a flair of anger passed through him. He and Toombs hadn't been an item for quite awhile, so there was no reason he should have felt so betrayed.

Still, he didn't like the idea of being replaced, his father always said that no one ever really wanted their past lovers to be happy without them... He was beginning to think that daddy really was always right! Stalking the pair he grinned as they walked into another bar; far be it from any Johns to not be able to draw attention to themselves.

...

Riddick relaxed as they sunk into the farthest booth in the bar, shadows covering them. He had broken out of some shit slam that his lover dropped him at two months ago but the heat had been far worse than the expected and had kept them from meeting up. After being together for two years, the convict had gotten comfortable trailing his lover as he went on other bounties and could admit to worrying when he hadn't been able to do so recently, though it didn't stop the merc from going after other escape artists, thieves, and killers.

He listened but still observed the bar room around them. Nothing threatening, a couple of drunks whose ass prints were probably embedded into their preferred seats and a few young thugs who caught his silvery eyes and knew better than to pick a fight instantly. Listening to merc with one hear, as his lover talked about the bounties and noted that Slam City was paying the most for him this time, Riddick noticed the door in front of him opening.

Now it wasn't unheard of for he and his lover to take another partner, both male and female, into their bed at random times if someone caught one or both of their attention. So he didn't feel bad, not that he felt bad about much ever, saying that he seriously wanted the pretty blonde who walked into the bar. Of course that was dampened, minimally, when he saw the gun strapped to the pretty boy's muscular thighs. Taking in the cargo pants and white shirt, stretched across powerful muscle the convict decided he'd happily fake his identity for a night with that.

Toombs noticed that Riddick had stopped listening to him and quickly followed his lover's eyes up to the bar. He froze in his spot at who was standing with his back to their booth, a backside he'd recognize anywhere even if the blonde hair wasn't a dead give away.

He and Johns had been together all through the marines. He couldn't say, despite his feelings for Riddick, that he'd completley gotten over the blonde merc when the guy went separate ways with him to join up with his father's team. Toombs hadn't thought that he would go into the business at the time, nice to know where it got him, but he'd heard shortly after joining his first team that Johns had moved off his father's team to strike out on his own. Unfortunately, for fortunately, he wasn't sure at the moment, Toombs hadn't run back into the man before he got tangled up, literally in sheets, with Riddick.

"Do you want him?" Riddick asked huskily.

"There's never been much doubt about that."

"Huh?" Riddick demanded, then growled when his lover looked down nervously, "You know better then to fear me, Toombs."

The merc let out a humorless chuckle, "It ain't me I'm worried about, he's another story though..."

"Spit it out."

"That's Johns."

Riddick was quiet for a long moment. "You should go say hello," he told his lover. When he received a questioning and worried look in reply the career criminal nodded toward the beautiful merc.

Once Toombs had slowly crept toward the bar, he took a few moments to think. Did he really want his Toombs talking to his ex lover, ten minutes ago his response would have been 'hell fucking no, I'm going to gut the bastard' and in fact that had always been his plan. Despite his lover's protests he knew that the man wasn't over Johns, probably never would be no matter what he said.

Now Riddick had dealt with Boss Johns, had a lot of begrudging respect for the merc, begrudging being the key word there. But when he finally found out the first person he'd ever cared about other than himself was still hung up on Baby Johns, the criminal had no problem adding one more body to his wrap sheet... Until fifteen minutes ago.

He watched the two mercs hug and talk, ordering drinks at the bar. His lover was a different, far more rugged sort of attractive. Johns of the other hand was a real pretty boy, with the big guage to shoot even Riddick if he ever said so out loud. He didn't know much about the merc's eyes or hair considering that he could only see him in shades of purple but Toombs had always referred to the man as 'Goldilocks' or 'My blue eyed devil' so he assumed.

Riddick knew that if he allowed Toombs and Johns to reconnect then it wouldn't, couldn't, be just sex. He stared at the two and watched their interaction for a good hour before reaching a decision. Although he didn't know if he'd ever truly care about Johns, he wanted the blonde enough to share Toombs and not kill the pretty boy.  
...

"Johns," Toombs said, "There is something that I wanted to talk to you about."

Johns, feigning ignorance, turned to look at his old lover, "Well that seems just ominous enough to be terrible."

Toombs snorted, "Not necessarily... You... You remember how we were together before you joined up with your father's team?"

"...Yes, some vague memories are slowly surfacing."

"The sarcasm is uncalled for, I'm trying to tell you something serious."

"Mea culpa, continue."

"Well, I've sorta started seeing someone since then."

"Oh really?" Johns questioned like it was big news, "Who would that be?"

"Richard B. Riddick," A gruff baritone offered from behind them.

Both men turned to stare at the new comer. One glaring and the other stuck somewhere between shock and confusion. After a good five minutes Johns slowly turned to his old lover, "Is he serious?"

Unable to look at the marine Toombs continued to glare at his lover, grumbling, "Deadly."

After another moment of silence Johns turned back to the bar. Signalling to the bartender for a double the merc knew that he needed an upgrade from beer to hard liquor. When his ex tried to reach for the other shot he smacked the hand away.

"It's not for you!" he hissed before downing both. "So you're telling me that you're dating public enemy number one?"

"Yes?"

"And why are you telling me this?" Johns growled, suddenly he was less worried about someone taking his place in Toombs' bed from now on, and more worried about getting slaughtered for ever having been with his old friend to begin with.

"We were hoping you'd be interested in participating in our more fun extracurricular activities."

"Jesus Christ, Riddick, will you let him breathe for a minute!" Toombs growled, worried about his friend even if Johns refused to be more after his latest discovery. He also didn't think Johns panicking would serve very well since he was unarmed and even Riddick couldn't do much if his old friend, a sniper who was the very best, decided to put a bullet between his eyes.

"You know you definitely didn't get your looks from Boss."

Seeing the merc tense at the mention of his father Toombs finally lost his temper, "I swear to God, Riddick, if you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you myself!"

Johns was sort of relieved when the two dissolved into their own banter. He stared at the mass murdering criminal for a long moment since his attention was elsewhere. The man was a definite hard body. He had muscle over muscle, a shaved head, and silver eyes that Johns was grateful weren't staring him down at the moment. He'd heard from his father about Riddick's shined eyes, so it didn't come as a shock or too much of a surprise. It was a little odd how beautiful he found the orbs and how well they fit the man.

He'd heard his father bitch about chasing Riddick plenty of times, that was one of the main reasons he'd never taken to chasing the convict; he and Boss tended to steer clear of each other's hunts. God, if his father ever heard about his joining in the couple's extracurriculars he'd shit twice and die on the spot... Unless it was what Johns wanted. Boss had always been the sort to let Johns do whatever he wanted, hell he'd support Johns becoming a career criminal if it would make his kid happy... But was this what he wanted?

It may have been the alcohol talking but DUH! Look at the two of them, he'd be a moron not to get in on that when he had the chance.

Plastering a smirk on his face and fighting not to roll his eyes as the two continued to bicker like an old married couple he quickly interjected, "So, my place or yours?"

...

Johns shuffled nervously. He had been excited when Riddick first gave him a key to their hotel room at the bar, but since then he'd had plenty of time to think and then over think. Did he want them both, hell yes. He's been in love with Toombs since their marine days and Riddick was the definition of feral attraction. Was this a smart career move, hell no, but still it was just sex right? Not like he was selling away his soul or anything.

Hell in the morning if he wanted to he could get up and leave then chase Riddick and arrest him the next time the man's name came up on his list of open bounties... Okay, so he wouldn't do that to Toombs. No, he knew that doing this with them, even though it was just sex to them, would mean that he wouldn't ever chase Riddick and he'd ask his father not to either, for his friend's sake.

Fuck it! He walked into that bar wanting this and he wasn't just going to give it up! Not no way, not no how! He was getting laid and that was final.

Walking into the hotel he quickly took the elevator to the top floor before he could hesitate or talk himself out of it. Heading for the door, Johns raised his hand and knocked, forcing his mind to stay blank. Luckily it was Toombs who opened the door.

"Hey, Toom-" The rest of the man's name was cut off as he was yanked inside and pinned up against the nearby wall. Lips found his and Johns found himself holding onto the other man tightly. The kiss was sloppy, wanting, and hands roamed over the planes of the blonde's muscles before slipping underneath his shirt.

Toombs pulled away, allowing them air. He didn't let up though, diving in to nip and suck along the length of the other merc's neck. Johns' chest rose and fell heavily, fingers threading into the mess of brown hair, the other hand hiking up Toombs' own shirt in the back.

"Damnit," he hissed as the brunette bit rather harshly behind his jaw. "Missed you," he admitted. "Missed this. Missed _us._"

"Missed you too, baby," Toombs spoke huskily into his ear. He sucked on his earlobe, nibbling it a moment. "Thought about you alot. Thought 'bout what we had. Wanted to see you again, but..."

Johns nodded in understanding, not caring about that anymore. He just wanted to hold Toombs close, to feel skin on skin, to taste him. He_needed _him. Gods how he needed this man again. How he'd been so stupid to let him go was beyond him.

So wrapped up in the sensations and emotions of having Toombs with him again, he had completely forgotten about the other person in this equation. He'd always thought Toombs' voice had had that gravelly, sexual quality to it, but Riddick's deep voice put his old lover to shame.

"Toombs," he spoke up, "stop hoggin' 'im."

The brunette chuckled, grabbing ahold of Johns' shirt to tug him further into the room. "Come on my Blue-eyed Devil," he practically purred, causing Johns to moan.

"You're killin' me baby," he replied, voice dropped into a husky want. As Toombs walked backwards, Johns awkwardly followed andstarted to nibble along his jaw, fingers digging into his hips.

Toombs hit a solid body and grunted, ending up a sandwich. Both men looked up as Riddick wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, eyes drifting from Toombs to Johns. His silver gaze met the other merc's, a carefully neutral expression on his face. He then smirked, dipping his head to capture Toombs' lips.

Johns chewed on his lower lip, watching his old lover share a passionate kiss with this other man. Riddick wasn't shy about it either, slipping his tongue inside Toombs' mouth, swallowing the low moans the brunette made. Johns licked his lips then, attacking the exposed curve of Toombs' neck with teeth, relishing the little shocked intake of breath before the groans increased in volume.

He felt another hand added to his body and pulled back to find Riddick running a hand up his arm. The convict stopped kissingToombs, eyes locking back onto Johns. When Riddick's hand ended up holding the scruff of Johns' neck, the blonde licked his lips before biting down on them. The gesture made the large man smirk, leaning over Toombs and pulling Johns in the rest of the way to kiss him.

It was surprisingly gentle, but there was a heat behind it that Johns couldn't help but respond to. He pushed closer to Toombs, crushing him between them. Not that the brunette was complaining if the gasping moan was any indication. Johns could feel the same friction, rolling his hips a bit to pull more of those delicious sounds from his old lover.

Riddick grinned into the kiss, tongue snaking out to lick at the blonde's mouth. Johns took control of the kiss then, plunging his own tongue into Riddick's mouth. He felt teeth at his neck again and Johns moaned as his pants were unbuttoned and a hand slipped inside. The answering growl from Riddick said he was thrust into the same boat.

Sure enough, when Johns broke things off to breathe, Toombs had apparently decided payback was in order for the rubbing thing. Except Johns grinned at him, and the brunette recognized that glint in his blue eyes and the plotting expression. "_Johns_..." he warned, though it came out more moan than not.

The blonde went to his knees, undoing Toombs' pants. As he was doing so, he looked up to find Riddick watching him hungrily, while gnawing on the juncture between Toombs' neck and shoulder. His old lover's blue-grey eyes were blown out, breathing heavier, with an expression somewhere between bliss and desire crossing his face. Johns grinned, enjoying that look, and wanting more.

Without preamble he swallowed Toombs whole, revelling in the deep, guttural moan. He sucked hard, tongue wrapping around the shaft. That apparently still worked to drive the man crazy if the squirming was any indication. "Come on, Toombs," he mentioned, giving the head a quick, teasing lick. "You can do better than that." His old lover cursed at him, but changed his tune when wet heat engulfed him again.

Riddick's deep chuckle sent a shiver down both their spines, and it was the convict's fingers that laced into blonde locks. He tugged lightly, drawing blown out blue eyes up to him. It took all of Riddick's restraint not to pounce Johns then and there, watching the little smirk on his face, proud as could be with himself. Though, the way Toombs was wriggling to get free of Riddick's grasp, the convict supposed he should be.

Silver eyes flicked towards Toombs and back again. By the growing smirk and twinkle in Johns' eyes, the other merc caught his drift. They were going to make the brunette fall apart. As easily as Riddick could do that alone, he was only imagining the fun the pair of them could have.

Clothes were shed as the three managed to make it to the bed, falling on it in a tangle of limbs. The feel of skin on skin was hot and maddening. Hands, lips, and teeth seemed to be everywhere at once. Moans and low growls mixed with soft pleas for more.

Toombs ended up on his back, pressed between the two of them, but that didn't mean he was staying passive. He was giving as good as he got, but with two sets of hands working on him, it really was never a fair position. Not that he was losing by any means. No, Toombs felt like he'd just found heaven.

Riddick and Johns had a leg twisted together between the brunette's own, occasionally brushing a hand over a hip or arm. A couple of times, Riddick leaned over, scenting the newcomer while leaving a long trail with his tongue. When the convict's fingers dug into his arm, Johns retaliated by nipping at his jaw. Though outside of that, their main focus was on their captive in the center, writhing underneath them.

Johns felt the press of fingers on his lips and sucked them in before even realizing it was Riddick. The blonde smirked though, deciding to show the other just what his tongue was capable of. The look Riddick gave him was completely worth it, filled with hunger and all kinds of dirty thoughts.

The convict was thinking of other places he'd like to see that mouth, though at the moment all he could do was bite back a groan. Johns wasn't shy, that was for certain, and Riddick liked that. He growled softly in approval, diving in for a filthy kiss when he pulled his fingers away. The slide of the blonde's tongue over his was far too good, and Riddick knew there was no way he and Toombs could let the other merc walk when everything was over with.

With his fingers slicked, Riddick slipped one inside Toombs' entrance, grinning at the wanting noises he made. While he added another finger, stretching out his lover, he noticed Johns shifting to look in the drawers of the nightstand. He smiled brightly when he rolled back with his prize, a tube of lubricant.

Johns placed his lips next to the brunette's ear. "You want me inside you, baby?" he asked, voice low and laced with promises.

Toombs groaned, canting his hips as he pushed against Riddick's fingers. "Mmm, please," was the breathy reply. As fingers crooked inside him, sending a shock straight up his spine, he moaned even louder. "Billy," he pleaded, and Johns knew just how badly he wanted it when he was using his first name.

"Alright _mea amor_," the other merc soothed.

As he slicked his own hardened member, he looked over at Riddick, trying to gauge his reaction. However, the convict wasn't giving him any hints, which worried him. Johns readied himself for a potential fight, jerking his chin up to indicate the other man should move out of the way. To his surprise, Riddick complied and shifted back to Toombs' side.

"Open your eyes, Toombs," the blonde said, settling between his old lover's legs. When those grey eyes fluttered opened to meet his, glazed over with pleasure, Johns pushed inside him. The moan the brunette let out would rival any whore's and that made Johns grin with satisfaction, knowing he could still make Toombs lose it.

He felt all encompassed, with Johns buried inside him, and Riddick taking hold of his already leaking member. Toombs could feel the slight burn as the blonde started to move in slow, sure strokes, Riddick's own erection bumping into his hip at the same pace. As Riddick sucked at his pulse point, Toombs let out another deep moan.

Reaching out, the brunette grabbed hold of Johns' hip, blunt nails digging in. "_Move,_" he growled out, eyes boring into blue orbs. With a smug grin, Johns snapped his hips, pushing in harder, deeper, just like Toombs liked it. A half moan, half growl left his lips, his other arm wrapping underneath Riddick's arm and grabbing onto his shoulder.

The animal side Riddick was always in tune with was growling right along with his lover, feeling the vibrations that were running through all three of them. He bit and licked along Toombs' neck, continuing to rut against him in time with Johns' thrusts. The convict wanted more friction, but he would be patient. The first task was making Toombs happy, then he would worry about his own release.

Johns wasn't going to last much longer, feeling right at home in the tight heat. Toombs couldn't do much more than moan, and by the way he arched off the bed, meeting his thrusts, he knew his partner was close as well. "Toombs," he growled out, laying down on top of him to speak in his ear. "Come for me."

As soon as Johns bit down on Toombs' neck, the brunette came with a loud cry. He clamped down around the other merc, pulling him over the edge with him into oblivion. The blonde moaned softly, licking at the mark he left behind. "Damn," Johns managed, trying to catch his breath, "you're beautiful."

"So are you," a deep voice graveled into his ear. Johns shivered at the sound, having no time to react as he was pushed down onto the bed alongside Toombs. He looked up into silver eyes, feeling a stirring in his gut as Riddick pressed their hips together. The convict dipped his head down to kiss him, and Johns didn't fight it- didn't want to.

So lost in the kiss, which was surprisingly warm and wanting, Johns jumped a bit in surprise as a slicked finger circled his hole. Riddick's grin was smug, a deep chuckle leaving him. "Relax," he said, crowding more into the blonde's space.

Johns swallowed, nodding slightly as he wet his lips. It wasn't as though he never bottomed before- hell he liked receiving as much as giving, especially when Toombs had been involved- but he always felt a bit of nervous energy when with someone new. It had also been a while and he had the sneaking suspicion it was going to hurt. He couldn't imagine Riddick being a tender lover.

It seemed fate was set on surprising him once again though, as Riddick took his time stretching him. He felt the brush against his prostate and squirmed, arching his back. His breathing was coming in deep, shuddering breaths, and he could feel himself becoming hard again. He let out a shaky moan as Riddick crooked his fingers and twisted.

Grinning down at the blonde, Riddick was enjoying the little whimpers he was pulling from him, but he wanted more. He was going to make Johns remember this, make him never want to leave. He was beautiful- Riddick hadn't lied about that- and he _wanted._Only Toombs had ever made him feel such brazen, feral desire before.

He wanted to make Johns beg, as he done to the brunette, but it seemed the other merc was harder to crack. "Riddick," he whimpered. The convict figured that was as close as he was bound to get- he figured he could always train Johns later- and pulled his fingers out. Both of them moaned when Riddick pushed inside him, one long thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

As the pair took a few moments to breathe and adjust, Toombs finally came back around. He grinned over at the pair, rolling over to wrap an arm around Johns' waist, nuzzling into his neck. "Enjoy the ride, Billy," he whispered into his ear, voice coming out like he'd swallowed broken glass after how loudly he'd been crying out.

Johns moaned at that, which increased in volume as Riddick started to move. This time was different than their early romp. It was slow and sensual, Riddick peppering kisses along the blonde's collarbone while Toombs kissed him, swallowing down his soft groans. It was heaven, and Johns didn't think he ever wanted to leave.

Riddick swallowed down a growl as he grabbed hold of the blonde's hips to change the angle. He was holding back, wanting to thrust in harder, faster, but he knew this would be better. That may have been the type of sex he enjoyed most of the time- hot and rough- however there was a time and place for lovemaking too. This was one of those times.

In the new position he was able to go deeper, tagging Johns' prostate. The merc's breath hitched, pushing back eagerly. With every slow and deliberate stroke he was brought higher and higher, and Riddick felt the build in his pelvis. He took hold of Johns' erection, treating it to the same, gentle strokes in time with his own thrusts, drawing a deep moan from the blonde as he threw his head back.

"_Riddick,_" he pleaded, pushing back into him more insistently.

Toombs grinned into Johns' neck. Turned on by his lovers both old and new, he'd been jacking himself, feeling the tension inside him about to snap. Riddick leaned down, nipping at the brunette's neck, before doing the same to the man under him.

"Come on Johns," Riddick murmured into his neck on the other side. "Come with me."

The blonde moaned at then, and it only took a few more thrusts before Riddick came, biting down on Johns' neck. The feeling of being filled, coupled with the sharp bite, triggered Johns' own release. Seconds later he could hear the whine in his ear, and the cum on his hip as Toombs joined them.

A full minute went by before anyone moved. Riddick shifted, kissing Toombs softly before taking the opportunity to steal a kiss from the very contented blonde. As he got up to get a wet cloth from the bathroom, Toombs snuggled into Johns' side, trading lazy kisses with his old lover. The blonde smiled, not wanting to let go ever again.

Riddick cleaned them all off gently, tossing the rag back into the bathroom before prodding them over so he could slide in next to Johns. The merc raised a brow at that, but he decided to leave it alone. He was far too exhausted to be worried about anything else but sleep.

Toombs and Johns snuggled together facing each other, legs twinning together as they fell into a comfortable position that was so familiar to them. Riddick spooned up behind Johns, draping an arm around the merc's waist, nose nestling into blonde curls.

Sleep was calling, and as he drifted off, Riddick couldn't help but smirk. He figured he had been successful in _persuading _Johns to stick around. That conversation could wait until the morning though. He wasn't expecting any arguments on the matter.

The next morning Riddick woke up when he heard a phone go off. He felt Johns jolt awake first, scrambling as quietly as he could for the device, but the movement of their lover still woke up Toombs. They both lay still for a moment before the blonde cursed and the other ex-marine could no longer contain his curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

Johns jumped slightly then wanted to slap himself for doing do. Holding the phone up he showed them that written in bold demanding letters across it, just like the man on the other end, was 'Boss'. "I'm supposed to be planet side meeting him."

"We're not leaving without you, go meet with him," Riddick suggested, deciding to kill two birds with one stone.

The merc was surprised that they actually wanted him to go along, despite the fact that he'd already slept with both of them, was a merc, and had an ever bigger more bad ass merc for a father. Still, he was relieved and happy that they wanted him to go but shook his head anyway,"I don't think you've really thought that through."

"We want you with us, Billy," Toombs told him, "We can debate it all you want but you're leaving here with us."

His eyes shifted to Riddick, "You're okay with that?"

"I wouldn't let you leave if you tried," Riddick informed him and Johns took the threat as what it was... Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that something had to be wrong with him for _that _of all things to give him butterflies.

There was still one problem though, "Lying to my father doesn't work without some serious preparation. I need to put him off."

"Well then," Riddick said, "Tell him you ran into Toombs, he gave you a 'hot lead' and you two are checking it out together. We'll go from there."

Johns nodded, "Hey Dad."

"Billy."

"Look, I can't stay planet side."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I ran into Toombs and we're checking out a lead together but it's hot. We are leaving right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I promise I'll catch up to you soon."

"Huh..." Boss paused, "Alright Billy, I'll see you soon."

Johns sighed, hanging up, "He bought it. Thank God. Where do we go now?"

Riddick chuckled, he and Toombs moving to sandwich the blonde between them, "Actually, we were thinking of going somewhere to get better acquainted with one another for a few weeks."


End file.
